Just A Little Love
by GlowBlade998
Summary: Throughout his life, he had suffered so much pain, so much misery. But perhaps it was all worth it, for the love and hope he had received in return.


**Just a Little Love**

Even from the beginning, he knew he hadn't been loved. He'd been a mistake, a burden. He wasn't wanted. He'd been given away to another family.

Maybe he had been loved for a short period. His adoptive mother he could barely remember, but she had been so loving. He could remember her joyous laughed and her warm hugs. His dad wasn't always home, but he was a ball of energy. He was one of the best doctors at the hospital – no one had ever died on him. Many more had been able to live their lives, grow up and have new experiences, go back to their families.

They were a happy family. When he had begun to lose his sight, his father took him to the circus. His mother had taught him how to cook, how to be kind, and how joyous life could be. But life for her did not remain joyous.

His mother had fallen ill a year after his arrival. She'd grown delusional, and was so frail, so weak. His father couldn't save her. She had died, his only patient to die, the woman he loved the most, who had made his life happy. The one who had convinced him that adoption was the only way.

His father grew so bitter, so broken, so enraged. He drank away his emotions, he became violent. He was filled with so much hate and only had one outlet, which was the poor son, the son that reminded him so much of his dear wife.

The child had always remembered the first time his father hit him. The hurt and pain that filled his body. The way he had cried, and when his father hit him again for his tears. From that day forth, love had fled his life, and pain had entered, leaving a painful scar on his young soul.

While growing up, he had always hidden his bruises and scars, and shied away from others. They didn't like him much anyway. He was 'dorky'. He had glasses and was too short and didn't play like the others did.

He did discover friendship, in the end. The boy with the messy black hair and the eager teal eyes, always so amazingly reckless and funny. He never forgot the day he met that boy – the one who had begun to change his perspective on life and to light a new hope in him.

Then came the girl, too. She was a fiery one, so passionate about justice. She had stood up for him when he couldn't, and he held a special place in his heart for her too, right next to his teal eyed friend.

Life was great for him, at least during school hours, or when he had stayed at their houses, but as soon as he entered his dark and musty house, his pain and misery appeared yet again – rising it's head like an ugly monster and clawing his insides.

Oh how he hated that monster.

He remembered when his dark haired friend had been beaten up one afternoon, during the middle of their first year at high school, and remembered how much pain his friend had been in, and the bruises that littered his body. Seeing this, and being reminded of the bruises covering his own body daily, and the pain he, too, suffered, sparked a rebellion in his mind. Why did he have to suffer with beatings? Why did he have to return to pain and misery every day? Why did he have to hide the bruises in shame and disgust?

Why couldn't he have a little love?

His father had never seen it coming. Where once their had been a frail, afraid young child was now a stronger and smarter boy who refused to be hurt no longer. For every hit he gave the boy, the boy would lash out back. For every insult came a shouting match.

He would never let his father hurt him again. He had already experienced love, and he wanted more. He'd already experienced happiness – why let misery back? His life became indefinitely better from that point onward.

When his teal eyed friends father disappeared, he and their female friend immediately embarked on a mission to find him. There they discovered a world of monsters, secrets and lies. They constantly lived in fear. Constantly hiding.

But with that came a light as well. They had made two new friends. He hadn't liked them at first – scared that they would steal his childhood friends and leave him lonely and forgotten, but he grew to love them as much as he did the other two.

He had made a companion in monsters as well. Though, monsters didn't seem to be a word to describe them – his giant hippogriff friend seemed to be far less a monster and more like a friend he never knew he had. The others may have seen them as weapons to be used, but he saw his Monsuno has best friends.

The day one of those best friends died was the day a part of him died as well, and left another scar on his already mangled soul. He had received a 'replacement', but his hippogriff friend would never be replaced. He would never forget the fiery explosion that took his buddy away.

Even months later, his death had left a great scar that would never heal properly, but he forgave himself for what had happened. His dear friends had helped him so much in their own little way, even without realizing it. The little monk who would spout off about destiny, and was the first to be there whenever he was feeling down. His Lowlander friend, who he bickered with so much but loved all the same (though he would never let the other know). His female friend who made him feel like his normal self with her taunts and jeers. He knew she never meant it. And his teal eyed friend, who he placed higher than his other friends. The one who never teased him, who asked his opinion, who included him, who thought of him.

Who had made him feel loved.

Sitting around a campfire now, his friends all around him, Bren reflected back on his life and smiled. So much had happened to him in his life. So much pain and misery, bitterness and regrets. But none of that he would ever change. He wouldn't change the hate his father had given him, because from that he had learned to appreciate the love he had been given. It had made him stronger, had made him fight for himself, and fight for his friends so they would never have to experience the pain he had gone though.

As he looked at his friends now – Dax teasing Jinja, Beyal meditating, and Chase looking up and Chase – dear Chase, who had given him everything he had to be thankful for now - his smile stretched even wider.

For all the hate he had received, he had gotten something so much greater from it, and it was sitting right in front of him.

All he really needed was just a little love.

* * *

**So...yeah. This was a quick half an hour fic that was supposed to end up angsty and depressing, but didn't. o.o Sorry Jaymedeamun, I do not have your talent for tragedy~ XD Anywho, sorry this seems so amazingly rushed, I just needed to pen something down.  
**

**I guess this contained a few of the headcannons I had about Bren. Sorry if it seemed really confusing because I didn't use names until the very end, but I was reluctant to name people. XD And I had no clue how to end this~**

**I'll come back to this later and edit but I want to post it now, or else I'll forget about it.**

**Criticism is highly welcomed.**


End file.
